Emily
Emily is a founding member of the group known as Geneforce and the little sister to Juliet. She currently acts a morale booster to her two teammates. Concept and Creation Emily, much like Juliet was likely an afterthought of creator Genesis. From the beginning, she was always a sibling to Juliet. History Emily was born to a relatively wealthy family that sheltered her and her older sister, Juliet, from the outside world. Personality Emily is a bubbly and happy young girl with lots of energy; because of this, she loves adventure, games and social events like sleep overs and parties. While she does act childish most of the time, she keeps her daydreams to a minimum and acts rather responsible for a preteen. Despite her family's wealth, she does understand limitation and is very much "down to earth." She is also gentle and big hearted, showing compassion and adoration for many various things and beings. She goes out of her way to make things happen, rather than sit around for someone to do something for her, and even without powers, courageously follows her best friend and sibling around everywhere. Powers and Abilities For most of her young life, Emily does not utilize, channel or learn how to use any sort of magical powers and abilities. However, much later, Emily does gain special powers that surpass both her sister and Genesis, when they were her age. Relationships Family Juliet - Emily's sister and secondary mother-figure. Despite the arguments every now and then, Emily looks up to and loves her older sibling dearly, despite being 7 years younger than her. Every since the girls left their parents, Juliet has vowed to take care of Emily to the upmost degree, and the little girl has been grateful of her care thus far. Friends Genesis - Emily's best friend and crush. Emily admires Genesis for his bravery and skills, and later, accepts him as her teacher for when he attempts to unlock her magical potential. She cares a lot for him and also finds him attractive, but knows that her sister has a better chance at being with him. She and him have similar senses of humor. Kimmy - Emily's very best friend in her age group. Kimmy is very outgoing and empowered when around Emily, and goes out of her way to defend and protect her, knowing she is powerless. Tammy - Emily's next greatest friend in her age group. Tammy came from a wealthy family, much like Emily, and the two hold various other things in common. Rivals ??? Enemies Chris - Because he is the enemy of Genesis, he is the enemy of Emily. He is always blamed by the young girl for various faults and bad occurencess. Trivia * Emily coined the phrase, "It's always Chris," in the 2008-10 comic Hidden Feelings. Ever since, it has become an in-joke between creators, and the various instances that Geneforce deals with do often link back to The Dark Mage Lord Shadow Chris. Category:Characters Category:Heroes